Fairly Oddparents: Day of the Living Lazies
by Pedro Martins1
Summary: Timmy wants to invite Trixie in a party in his house by the help of a Intermediate. When Chloe wishes that Timmy shall be altruistic but Cosmo makes mistakes...


A.J: Ah, here it is ... Wow ...

Chester: Is he talking to Veronica?

Chloe: Oh, it's ... A new friend of him?

A.J: No, on the contrary! She is one of the popular kids.

Chester: And popular kids are the kind to avoid banal kids.

(From Timmy's side)

Timmy: So, are you sure that's going to convince her?

Veronica: I do not promise you anything but I will try to convince her to come to your party. Now, I leave you. Trixie will arrive.

Timmy: And she must not notice it, I know. Nevertheless, thank you for helping me again.

Veronica: Hihi, you're welcome. See you, "Loser".

(The two laughed as they left each other, a little later at school ...)

Chloe: Timmy, can you explain to me why you're talking with this Veronica when he's a popular kid and they hate normal children because they're not popular.

Timmy: Ah, that's a little complicated how we got there but ... She became my intermediate.

Chloe: Intermediate?

Timmy: Actually, there were complications with the real girl of my dreams, Trixie, and then strangely, Veronica came to my house, while she hated me, she consoled me and since then we've become friends ... What many in the school found strange. Just like A.J and Chester today.

Chloe: Not in front of this Trixie, I hope ...

Timmy: No, I'm only with her when Trixie is not here.

Chloe: But if she ever realizes it ...

Timmy: That's why Veronica is my intermediate. She makes sure that no popular child knows it and that the other children tell her nothing. Anyway, Trixie never reads messages from unpopular children as they do not listen to them.

Chloe: Ok ...

(At Chloe's house)

Wanda: Something disturbs you?

Chloe: I really do not understand Timmy. If this Trixie is the real girl of his dreams, why does he need an intermediate?

Wanda: You know, Chloe. Love is very complicated. It happens that the person of our dreams can expel us.

Cosmo: And for Timmy's case, it never really ended well with Trixie.

Chloe: I mean, I already tried to ask him to try for himself but ... He kept telling me: Not right now, For tomorrow maybe or not the time.

Cosmo: Maybe because you harassed him with that all afternoon when he went to brush his teeth.

Chloe (going to bed): Well, I'd like him to be a little more resourceful instead of lazy.

( the next day... )

Chloe (standing up): (yawning) ok go, have a breakfast and go for the day (she smelled a smell from her dining room) But what ... (she went to the dining room and lives Timmy) Timmy?

Timmy: Ah, it's good that you're awake, Chloe. Today, I saved ten cats, sent several criminals in jail, brought in a shipment of food for the homeless and their families on time.

Chloe: Ah ...

Timmy: And I just prepared your breakfast.

Chloe: Thanks, but ...

Timmy (seeing the clock): Oh, we'll be late. Come on, hurry up to get dressed!

Chloe: But ...

Timmy: No « But »! Hurry up to get dressed!

Chloe: But I did not even eat my breakfast !

Timmy: You'll eat on the way. Go ahead, I still have something to do.

(After Chloe gets on the bus,)

Timmy (seeing Crocker following him as he thinks he's taking his magic godfathers): Help! Police! A scary old man keeps following me.

Police officers (arriving with cars): Stop Right there, criminal !

(Timmy went to school while the police beat Mr. Crocker with his baton, Chloe's side)

Kevin: Hi, Chloe. Uh, Timmy is not with you?

Chloe: No ...

Kevin: And you know where he is?

Chloe: No, I do not know. On the other hand, I have already seen him at home making me a breakfast.

Kevin: That's nice of him.

Chloe: Except that he stopped me from eating breakfast and forced me to get dressed and go on the bus to go to school when it was not open yet. I had to eat my breakfast in front of the front door.

Kevin: Ah ...

Cook ( talking to a child ): Oh, sorry, kid, we're running out of potatoes.

Timmy (coming from the roof): Someone said Potatoes? (He went to the door) This is what I bring you.

( He opened the door and a wave of potatoes swept through the canteen several minutes later. )

Chloe: Cosmo, Wanda! (Cosmo appeared) Cosmo, Can you tell me what's happening to Timmy today?

Cosmo: Well, I just answered your wish: Timmy be more selfless.

Chloe: But that was a comment.

Cosmo: Oh good. I thought it was one, me.

Chloe: He's not just altruistic, he's become maniac. I would like him to be like he was before.

Cosmo: it's a wish or ...

Chloe: YES !

Cosmo (raising his wand): Ok.

(From Timmy's side)

Timmy: Ah, now ... (the wish made its effect) But what happened? (he saw all the potatoes in the hall and started to get angry) Chloe ...

Chloe (arriving to Timmy with Cosmo): Ah, Timmy. Finally, you have become yourself again.

Timmy: Can you tell me why there are all these potatoes in the school?

Cosmo: Come on, Timmy. You did.

Chloe: I'm sorry, Timmy. Yesterday, I made a comment and Cosmo took it for a wish.

Delivery guy: Ok, boy. Delivery is made. Now you have to pay.

(Timmy looked at Chloe and Cosmo with a glare and after school, Timmy went home ...)

Wanda: Cosmo, you should know the difference between a wish and a comment.

Cosmo: Well, I never really made the difference between the two.

Timmy: Well, next time, be careful. Already it is thanks to a wish of Chloe that we took care of this delivery of potatoes.

Wanda: Fortunately ... But Timmy, you do not have a homework to do?

Timmy: Yes, I'll do it.

(Timmy went to work, the next day ...)

Timmy (coming out of his house): Good. Now all we need is to look for Chloe and we'll be able to go there.

Wanda: That's nice, but I'm sure that ... (she saw Cosmo appear next to him ...) Cosmo, where were you being?

Cosmo: Oh, I just answered Chloe's wish so she could rest more often.

Timmy: How ...?

(He entered the house of Chloe and arrived in Chloe's room which was upside down and saw Chloe lying on her bed with dirty clothes and looking in the air)

Timmy: Uh, Chloe?

Chloe: Huh?

Timmy: Should not we go to school?

Chloe: Cool ...

Timmy: But we're going late!

Chloe: Cool, I'll have plenty of time to sleep, so ...

Timmy: You could at least give me your homework for me to bring it to Mr Crocker.

Chloe: (sigh) It's too exhausting, I do not want to.

Timmy: You could at least get up anyway.

Chloe: No, too boring.

Timmy: Oh God, I'm not going to support you in this state while Crocker is probably in a crisis because you do not look like the Chloe before. Now you get up and we go.

Chloe: No.

Timmy: You get up!

Chloe: No!

(Timmy brought Chloe with her bed to school)

Timmy: Well done, Cosmo but really. Now, Chloe has become lazy in every sense of the word.

Chloe: Oh, what a pretty sky.

(after a while they arrived at the school)

Kevin: Oh, hey, Timmy ... But why is Chloe in this state? And why is she still in bed?

Timmy: Well, me neither, I do not know. Not only she has become lazy but moreover, she does not want to move from her bed.

Chloe: Bla Bla Bla, still nervous. Take it easy...

Timmy: Take it easy ?! How would you like me to take it while ...?

Kevin: Let's go to class, Timmy. We will be dealt later with the case of Chloe.

(Timmy and Kevin brought Chloe into the classroom)

Crocker: Kevin and Turner ... Can you let go of Chloe ?! She can walk well alone.

Kevin: Yes ... But ...

Timmy: At this moment, she does not want to walk, nor to get up either.

Crocker: Do not be ridiculous and put Chloe on the floor!

Timmy: You say it.

(Kevin and Timmy let go of Chloe but crashing to the ground, she still looked in the air)

Crocker: And now, you 3, go to your place.

Chloe: Pfff, could not we rather lie down instead?

Crocker: Right now.

Chloe: Ok, I'm going to my place. (whispering) Never happy, that one!

(The 3 children returned to their place and did the pop quiz that Crocker prepared for the class)

Timmy (speaking in her head): She's really not doing anything. This behavior worries me more and more.

Crocker (observing The students, especially Timmy and Chloe and speaking to himself): Mmmm, strange. Chloe looks more elusive than usual. Either Timmy did something to him, or it can only be the work of his FAIRIES.

(well after the pop quiz ...)

Kevin: This is the first time I see Chloe being convocated to the principal for her behavior.

Timmy: I feel it's going to end badly, this story.

Kevin (seeing Francis): Oh no. That's Francis ...

Francis (seeing Timmy and Kevin): Oh no, I've hit a brat enough, I'm going to bang myself against that wall.

(But having made a few meters, he finally crashed to the ground and fell asleep)

Kevin: But what happened?

(And there, Chloe came out of the main office)

Timmy: Okay, Chloe. What did she tell you ?

Chloe: Oh, nothing ...

Timmy: How's it nothing?

Main Waxelplax (resting on his desk): Hi, Timmy Turner and Kevin Crocker

(Timmy looked at the principal with a confused look)

Chloe: Oh, she did give permission for the entire school to be invited to your house.

Timmy: What for?

Chloe: For Trixie, of course.

Kevin: Huh?

Timmy: But I will not have enough snacks for the whole school. What did you think?

Chloe: Well, this Veronica is your intermediate besides being popular, right?

Timmy (doing a facepalm): (sighing)

(the same evening ...)

Timmy (seeing that the whole school has become like Chloe ): Oh no, as if it was not serious enough, ...

Cosmo (in human): I never thought that resting all day would do a lot of good.

Wanda (ditto): Indeed, I do not feel any more cramps, henceforth.

Timmy: Oh, no. Not that.

Veronica: Ah, Timmy, here you are ...

Timmy: Oh, Veronica, just ... (he took Veronica's hand) Follow me!

Veronica (coached by Timmy): But ... wait!

(They went to the bathroom)

Veronica: But what's your problem? I just wanted to ask for a towel to clean myself.

Timmy: Wait ... What got you wet?

Veronica: By water, of course. On the other hand, I do not know why I have these clothes dilapidated while I was wearing my usual clothes.

Timmy: And what ... (he stopped) Chloe touched you, right?

Veronica: Uh, yes. When we were still at school. But how do you know?

Timmy: Because I noticed it at school too. However, you just gave me an idea for the situation.

Veronica:?!

(A moment later ...)

Cosmo: So, are you coming?

Wanda: No, I'm too tired to enter.

Cosmo: It's funny, me too, I'm too tired to enter.

(And as they speak, Chloe enters the bathroom and after closing the door, she is sprinkled with water by Timmy and Veronica)

Chloe: Hey, but what's wrong with you ?!

Timmy: Chloe, you're back to being like before.

Chloe: Yes, but what's going on? Why are my clothes dirty? And her too ?

Timmy: No time, I need my uncle and aunt to handle this problem of laziness virus.

Chloe: Your uncle and your aunt? (Veronica looked suspicious)

Timmy: Come on, Chloe. I introduced them to you on your second day in Dimmsdale.

Chloe: I do not ... Oh, yes. One with green hair and one with pink hair who loves doing magic tricks.

Timmy: That's it. It just takes someone to bring them here. (They looked at Veronica)

Veronica: What?

(After a little while, Veronica ends up looking for Cosmo and Wanda)

Veronica: Mr and Miss Turner. I will need your help.

Cosmo: Not right now, we're busy.

Wanda: Yes, we were discussing who should go first in the bathroom.

Veronica: Exactly, I have a problem with the bathroom and I need your help.

Cosmo: Yes, but ...

Veronica (pushing from behind Cosmo and Wanda): No « But ». It's really urgent.

(She brought them into the bathroom and closed the door and there, Chloe and Timmy sent a bucket of water on Cosmo and Wanda who returned them in their normal state)

Wanda: Hey, what's up with you?

Cosmo: Yes, what's your problem?

Veronica (knocking on the door): So, did it work?

Timmy: Yes, Veronica. It worked.

Chloe: Well, Cosmo and Wanda, I'll wish ...

Veronica: But what are they doing?

(And there, a fire alarm was activated and water fell on everyone in the living room)

Veronica (seeing that she is wet again by the water of the fire alarm): (sigh)

(the next day at school)

Chloe: So it went well with Trixie?

Timmy: No!

Chloe: No?

Timmy: She literally scratched me out of her contacts.

Chloe: What? Just for water?

Timmy: Even worse, she never wants to see me again.

Chloe: She's not exaggerating a bit? Being wet is certainly embarrassing but it is not a reason to not seeing a person.

Timmy: ("sigh") I have to try to support this situation.

Chloe: You're sure that ...

Timmy: No, that's fine. (He gets out of school and Chloe hears her sobbing outside)

Chloe: The poor boy. If only, ... (she had an idea) Oh yes. That could work. Cosmo, Wanda.

Wanda (appearing in front of Chloe): Yes, Chloe?

Chloe: I wish Trixie wanted to be with Timmy.

Wanda: For that, you'll have to ask Cupid.

(meanwhile, Timmy sobbed in his room)

Father: Oh, Timmy. Someone is knocking on the door for you.

Timmy: I do not want to see anyone right now.

Father: I know but, this person really wants to talk to you.

Timmy (sighing): Okay, I'm coming. (he left the room, went down the stairs and opened the front door) Veronica?

Veronica: Yes. I'm sorry for what happened. Nor did I think that Trixie would make that decision. Especially because she cared so much for you, did not she?

Timmy: Yes ...

Veronica: You know ... If Trixie does not want to see you anymore, I can help you with that.

Timmy: Really? (Veronica took her hand) Huh?

Veronica: I did not become your intermediate for nothing, you know.

(Timmy smiled and the two went away together, Chloe's side)

Chloe: That's it, Cupid. That's why we need your help.

Cupid: Well, I'll see that. (He teleported and came back quickly) Well, it seems like I can not do much for that. Look. (he conjured up a vision with his wand where we see Timmy and Veronica together)

Cosmo: It's weird. I thought Trixie had black hair.

Wanda: Because it's not Trixie, Cosmo. It's Veronica.

Chloe: Oh ... Well ... Sorry for bothering you about anything, Cupid.

Cupid: Oh, you know. My job is to make two or a lot of people happy so if Timmy Turner is happy with Veronica, I'm fine.

Wanda: And now, what are you going to do?

Cupid: Keep on my job, obviously. See you ! (he disappeared)

Wanda: Well, I think it's time to go home. We'll leave Timmy with Veronica.

Chloe: Yes ... If he is so happy, I can only be happy for him.

(They went away)

END


End file.
